Frost and her new Love
by AxelTheArcanine
Summary: This is Story 3. There is a legendary pokemon causing chaos. Will he fight it or keep it? Thats for me to know and u to find out. Rated M for lemons and Language. HumanxPokemon/human. pokephilia


**Hi guys. im back with story #3. again i do not own pokemon or any of its characters.**

! week ago i took a trip with my pokemon SIlver. Sadly i do not remember the trip very well but at least i took some time off. Now its time to be the strongest of trainers, Unova League Champion.

"Morning Ace." Professor Juniper said through the wireless computer phone.

"Why hello there Professor Juniper." i said back. "How is everything?"

"Everything is fine Ace but i need you to do something." She said.

"Do what?" i questioned.

"Well we have been getting some strange reports about a gaint blue bird in a cave in the Gaint Chasm. I need you to check it out for me." She ordered.

"Okay will do." i said back.

"Oh Ace by the way, i want you to take any fire-type pokemon with you. with these reports i think it might be the legendary bird Artiuno."

"Articuno? You mean to Ice-type legendary bird from the Kanto region right?"

"Yes. I want you to be safe and dress warmly. Juniper off."

"Well... a legendary pokemon... this well be a first" I said to myself.

A few hours later i got packed and was ready to leave.

"Okay... fire-type pokemon. buy i only have two so this will be good. Star, Blitz come on out!"

With that two pokesmon came out of the balls in a blinding white light: Star my arcanine and Blitz my ninetails.

"Okay you two, i need you to come with me on a trip to capture articuno." i said.

Both Star and Blitz shook their heads in agreement.

"Ok lets move out." I said putting my pokemon back in their pokeballs.

As i was leaving the house my mom, professor Juniper and some strange guy walked up to me."

"Ace glad we caught you before you left." Said my mom.

"Hi everyone whats sup?" i asked.

"Well we wanted to give you something if things got tough" professor Juniper said.

"And what will that be?" i asked.

The strange man walked towards me with a brown old box.

"Well son in this box is a most prized item." He said with a deep low voice.

"What is it?" i asked in confusion.

The old man opened to box and in it was a purple and white pokemon with a M letter on the front.

"This is a masterball, the most powerful pokeball of them all. This ball can catch and pokemon without fail, but only use it once when you find it hard to catch Articuno." the old man said handing me the masterball.

"Well if evrything is ready you can leave now." professor juniper said.

As i left i couldn't wait to meet articuno and use the masterball.

"Well... i hope none of my pokemon are in heat... i ran out of the pills on my other pokemon" i said to myself.

About 3 hours later u finally arrived at the Giant Chasm where Articuno is said to be.

"Man its cold... good thing i brung some warm clothes." i said reaching in my bag and pulling out a winter coat and a scarf.

As i walked into the cave i heard a low moan which made me a little scared.

"I wonder what that can be..." i thought to myself.

I hid behind a giant boulder that was in front of the caves mouth and what i saw shocked me.

"OMG its Articuno... But what is it doing?" i thought to myself.

I tried to get closer to the giant blue bird but accidentally kicked a rock which caught the pokemons attention.

"Well so much for stealth..." i said.

Articuno was more cirous than scared of threaten.

"WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE HUMAN?!" a loud female voice boomed though the cave.

At this point i was ready to shit my pants.

"Y-you can talk?" i asked.

"WELL OF COURSE HUMAN. ALL OF THE LEGENDARY POKEMON CAN SPEAK BUT ONLY TELEPATHICALLY." she said.

"Well... thats good my pokemon can talk also."

"YOU MY CHILD HAVE A VERY SPECIAL GIFT THAN. ONLY POKEMON CAN TALK TO THOSE WHO HAVE DEEP CONNECTIONS WITH THEM." she said.

"WHAT BRING YOU HERE HUMAN?"

"Well for one you can stop calling me human. My name is Ace. Secondly im here due to reports of strong snow storms int he Giant Chasm."

"Well sorry for the snow but its what he Articuno do to keep ourselves hidden." at this point she stopped shouting.

"When she isnt shouting she has a pretty sexy voice." i said to myself. "Oh got to get those thoughts out of my head but i cant."

I tossed my two pokeballs in the air releasing my Arcanine and Ninetails.

"Well articuno im sorry to say this but you cant stay here anymore. You are scaring the forest pokemon and the nearby towns with the random snowstorms."

"Okay... but only if you beat me in a battle. If you win i will leave but if i win im staying and will claim you as my prize."

"Whoa she think she can beat me? the unova champion... but if i win she will leave and she is weak to fire sooo."

"Deal!" i said with confidence.

"Let us begin!" she said whipping up a strong windstorm."

"This must be her gust attack." i said to myself. "Star, Blitz! Fire blast now!" i ordered.

A big bluish-green flame came from both my arcanines and ninetails mouth than turned into hurling flame balls fired at articuno.

"To weak!" she said blowing away their attacks with ease.

"No Way! Those were their strongest attacks..."

"My turn!" she said shooting a beam of ice from her mouth hitting both my pokemon.

"ARC!"

"NINE!"

Both of my pokemon were frozen solid right in front of me.

"Thats a powerful ice beam." I said to myself.

"Are u done now Ace?" she said with a smirk.

"No..."

I took the masterball out of my pocket, pressed the button to make it bigger, than tossed it at articuno.

"Simple child! You think a masterball can catch me?!" She said shooting another ice beam but hitting the masterball freezing it solid.

I watched as the masterball turned into a ball of ice and hit the ground. I looked at her than at the ball than back at her. I fell to my knees.

"I-i give... you win..." i said clenching my fist up.

A bright light came from where articuno was standing. When i looked up articuno wasn't standing there. instead a human girl was standing there wearing a light-blue dress.

"Where did articuno go?" i asked

"I am articuno silly." The human girl said. "Most legendarys have human forms only to fit in with the other humans around us so we dont get noticed.

After that i didnt say a word.

The human girl walked towards me and got on her knees where i was kneeling. Her soft blue eyes looking into mine. Her nice silver hair blowing in the wind that was left from that gust attack.

"Well now that u lost i will claim you." She said pressing her lips against mine.

"Aww crap its happening again... but what group to i put her in? Human or pokemon... arghhh i cant think" i said to myself.

I than felt her tongue press against my lips as she wanted entry to my mouth. Without a second thought i allowed her in. Her tongue was so warm and soft. I than began to caress her sides than moved down to her ass grabbing it and squeezing and receiving small moans from her. I didnt even care if she was a pokemon anymore this was awesome. I felt her undo my pants and put her hands in my pants grabbing my now hard member.

"oh my, you really must love this." she said stroking my member.

I reached up her dress thinking i would remove her panties but didnt find them.

"No panties? win!" i thought to myself.

"I than laid her on her back removed my pants and aligned myself with her.

"Please Ace... i-im a virgin... take it easy with me." she said.

"I will." i assured her. "But this might hurt a bit so let me know when your ready."

She shook her head to assure me to continue. I gave a big hard thrust into her breaking her hymen. She let out a pained grunt than hugged me tighter. Soon her pain went away and gave me a kiss on my cheek that let me know to continue. I than began to thrust in and out slowly than went faster and faster.

"Oh Arceus Ace... This feels so good." she moaned.

As i thrusted faster and harder she got tight around my member until it was hard for me to thrust. With a final hard thrust i cam into deep into her womb and she wrapped her arms and legs around me tightly.

"And to the victor goes the spoils." she said.

"I love you art... wait.. now that you arent articuno anymore what is your name?" i asked.

"Never had one... i was just known as articuno, but dont worry. I can change back to articuno as i please.

"No i must think of a name for you." i said.

After some thinking i came up with a good name.

"How about Frost?"

"I love it Ace."

As she snapped her fingers my pokemon and the masterball unfroze. My pokemon looked at each other than me and smiled as they went into their pokeballs.

"Oh ace you will make a great father" she said as she fainted.

"A-a-a father?" i said as i fainted.

**DOONE :P thats #3 of my stories with 3 more to go. Reviews will be great and maybe some ideas.**


End file.
